Kyoku no Italia
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: Five years ago, Feliciano lost his brother, Lovino. After being trained by a kind man to use the power of music, Feliciano is ready to find his brother, and perhaps make some new friends along the way.
1. Five Years Ago

Title: Kyoku no Italia

Alt. Title: Song of Italy

Fandom: Hetalia, story line inspired by Song Summoner

Genre: Adventure

Pairings: N/A at moment

Summary:

Five years ago, Feliciano lost his brother, Lovino. After being trained by a kind man to use the power of music, Feliciano is ready to find his brother, and perhaps make some new friends along the way.

A/N: I in no way own Hetalia or Song Summoner. They belong to Himaruya (sp?) and Square Enix.

website for Song Summoner, since most people probably don't know it: http : / / dlgames. square- enix. com/ songsummoner /en/ index .html (just gained a ton of words by putting all those spaces... just want to make sure FF doesn't delete the "link")

Feliciano/N. Italy= Ziggy; Lovino/S. Italy= Zero; Augustus "Gust"/Ancient Rome= Soul Master; (for the moment) Eduard/Estonia= Full House (one that's not properly proportioned) ; Ivan/Russia= Number 42 (the one I described with blond hair). Her Majesty is a character from Song Summoner, and is not portrayed by a Hetalia character. The characters portraying Number 42 and his minions shall be named as the Song Summoner role they're playing.

Anyone who wants to see how the characters look like, I'm drawing them here at my deviantart, the link to the folder for this story (and the art) is: http : / / anily -akw -dpp -136 .deviantart .com /gallery/ 29232015

**Warnings: OOC characters- the Italy brothers, to be specific. Also, human names used. I put the country name next to the human name when writing who takes who's role above.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Feliciano had always been good at running away. He'd have to run around sometimes when his older brother Lovino got really mad at him, or when they'd play tag.

He'd never had to run with his life actually in danger.

"Lovi! Hurry up!" He cried out as his brother narrowly avoided tripping. He was scared, truly scared. They were being chased, and they had barely managed to run away from their captors. Feliciano didn't want to be captured again- they had done tests on them, and even though neither of the brothers knew what they meant, they didn't want to be caught.

"Feli!" He heard his brother cry out, and when he turned around, his brother was on the ground. He seemed to have been hit with something to make him loose his balance, and he was struggling to stand. Feliciano began to run back to grab his brother, but he froze at the sight of the robot standing several yards away from Lovino.

"BZZT! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. SURRENDER YOURSELF." The mechanical voice ordered. That voice both annoyed and angered Feliciano- and that itself was a feat, seeing that Feliciano rarely got angered. As the robot repeated its message, Feliciano glanced at his brother, who was still trying to stand. He could grab him before the robot could attack if he acted now, he decided, and was about to step forward to do so before another figure appeared.

He was a large figure, a machine for sure- there was no way a human could support the attire it was wearing, more or less be able to move in it. He was a slightly lopsided machine, with large canons in place of arms, falling past its knees, narrow arms and legs, as well as overly broad shoulders, causing his head to look small in comparison. On its back were pieces of metal placed to appear like a set of wings that would never be able to carry the weight of the machine, and what appeared to be a couple of spikes on his back. He wore a tattered green cape, as well as a red sash loosely wrapped around its waist. Save for the pieces of cloth, the entire machine was colored a deep blue-purple, with glowing yellow lines going up and around his body. His eyes were a glowing violet, and they seemed to be trying to stare right into their souls.

That was one of Them- one of the people that hurt him and his brother! Feliciano felt another burst of anger swell up inside him as the machine decided to speak, even though he didn't appear to even have a mouth.

"Everlasting life, boundless knowledge- come with us, and these will be yours!" He said, trying to change the brothers' minds about running away. Feliciano would have spoke about how there was no way they'd join them on his brother's behalf, seeing how the latter didn't seem to even realize they weren't alone, but another came.

It was the leader, the one who had captured them in the first place. A tall giant who seemed far more human looking than the previous, with a face that scared many, including strong men, alone. His face was a metallic white, with horns that were sharp in place of ears. Platinum blond hair flew back messily and stayed like that despite the lack of wind, and his eyes glowed fiercely, slowly changing between a dark violet and a blood red shade and back as he stared at the brothers. He appeared to be wearing what would have been a vest, and had metal curved around his shoulders with spikes pointing downward instead of a cape. The "vest" appeared to be attached to the black sash and lower body cape, and Feliciano knew that those curved blades were not for show. He had gauntlets on his forearms, connected to him by several wires that ran up and down his body, including the back of his head. His over all color was a dark purple as well, several lines of a light purple glowed on his body. Over all, he was scary, especially because even though Feliciano knew it wasn't human, it looked so eerily so, that Feliciano and his brother often called the machine a "he," as well as the machine that had appeared before.

"Why do you run?" He asked as he stepped closer. "Do you not see the beauty of my vision? Join us! Become one with my Network and one day, you will become one with all humanity!" He stopped when he was the same distance away as the previous machine, eyes glaring straight at Feliciano.

"V-Ve," Dammit, why did he have to make that sound now, of all times? "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass," He replied as he saw that his brother had been standing, just unable to find the courage to run- the same courage Feliciano was lacking at the moment- when the two larger machines had appeared. "Lovi, come on, let's leave," Feliciano said to his brother. He was about to run again when he heard what sounded like a gunshot and his brother call out his name, causing him to turn once again.

"BZZT! THERE IS NO ESCAPE." The smaller robot stated, and Feliciano's eyes opened wide at the sight of the smoke coming out of the gun that he didn't even know the robot was holding.

"The elder one scored exceedingly high in our tests," The disproportioned robot told the other. "Once we've removed the music from him, he will serve us well." Feliciano's eyes shot to the robot- music? What did he mean? What was he talking about?

The humanoid looking on hummed slightly. "Intriguing… The numbers never lie. We'll only need the older one, in that case. Seize him at once." He ordered. The other muttered an "aye," and made its way over to Lovino. Feliciano barely had time to comprehend the order and block the robot's way to his brother.

"You think I'll let you get away with this?" Feliciano screamed at the robot as he pulled out the dagger that he had never used in an offensive way from his waist, attacking it as well. "I won't let you hurt my brother!" Feliciano gritted his teeth as the robot blocked his attack; he continued to try to push the blade into the metal either way.

If robots could feel, Feliciano would be certain that the robot's eyes looked almost apologetic. "I think you have no choice." He said, and before he knew it, Feliciano was tossed away from his brother. He let out an alarmed yell as he hit the ground, his dagger several feet away, stuck in the ground. Through half closed eyes, Feliciano saw his brother stand up suddenly, worry etched onto his face. He barely heard what the robot behind his brother had said, but silently cheered his brother on as he pulled out his own dagger and yelled for them to leave them alone. Feliciano's face fell as he saw that the effort was in vain as the robot managed to capture Lovino before he could even attack, disappearing in a red light before reappearing closer to the leader. Feliciano could barely see two more of the smaller robots pass by the larger two and join the two that were already there.

"Lovi!" Feliciano cried as he struggled to stand. His body felt so heavy… He needed to stand and help his older brother- then they'd run, and when they finally got away, they'd fall down and laugh, maybe take the first siesta in days, or eat pasta…

Before he knew it, there was a thud, followed by the telltale sound of a machine's wires frying and a small explosion. Alarmed, Feliciano lifted his head, to find that one of the Militiamen had been destroyed and what stood nearby was a man who appeared to be in his thirties or forties. His hair was a dark brown and seemed to have never seen a brush in his life, but was at least cut short; his dark brown eyes were calm, and he held a hand to his chin, stroking the few hairs on it as if he had an actual beard. His clothing wasn't very flashy, simply a white dress shirt and brown slacks under a black vest that reached his knees, a red cape pinned to his vest while a white piece of cloth pinned around his neck made a makeshift tie despite being on the outside of his shirt's collar. He laughed as he looked up from the ground where the Militiaman had been.

"Oww!" He exclaimed, but from what Feliciano could tell, it wasn't in pain. "Not one for fightin', I see." He laughed heartily, and Feliciano was tempted to yell at him to save his brother instead of standing there.

"What- who are you?" He made himself ask instead. He wasn't the one to be rude- that was his brother who did that. He just had to hope that he could save Lovino…

Laughing once again, the man spoke. "I'm the one who's gonna show you how it's done. _Her Majesty,_ turn it loose!" Feliciano flinched, silent as a blue light appeared next to the man, a blond haired woman rising from her squatting position as the light disappeared. She wore black jeans and a pink sleeveless shirt, black arm guards on her forearms and dark purple strips of cloth on both her upper arms. She unsheathed a large sword from its wooden sheath around her waist that had been partially hidden under a white cloth attached to a black leather belt, making sure not to slice up her pink cowgirl hat on her back. She glanced back at Feliciano with her blue eyes before smiling and turning back to the machines, seeming to be waiting for an order from the man next to her.

"Can it be? A summoner- a Conductor?" The violet-eyed robot wondered. He looked towards his superior.

The blond robot frowned. "Conductor indeed. This is quite unexpected." He glanced at the former, clarifying that Lovino was still secure, before sending a silent order to the remaining Militiamen.

The man frowned. "Hey, man, I just want the kid back and get back to what I was doing with Her Majesty. I don't want to fight." He even held up his hands to show he had no weapons on him.

The blond woman scoffed. "We weren't doing anything. Now fight or I'll use my sword on you next!" The man flinched, but laughed despite the threat.

"BZZT! REQUEST DENIED." One of the Militiamen called out. The man immediately stopped laughing and sighed.

"Very well. I suppose that we'll have to do this the hard way. Her Majesty, glad to fight with you once again." He said as he pulled out a rod from inside his vest, unclasping a buckle on it and, with a shake, it became a full sized staff.

"Wish I could say the same." The woman, apparently named Her Majesty unless it was the man sucking up to her, muttered as she swung her sword in a large arc. Before the man could say anything in response, she ran towards the closest Militiaman and sliced the robot in half, narrowly avoiding several bullets aimed towards her from the other two who ran over. The man followed suit, laughing again as he deflected a bullet with his staff.

Feliciano flinched once again alarmed as the battle was finished as soon as it had started, with Her Majesty slicing one of the remaining two Militiamen's head off, the man slamming his staff right through the other's torso. They had both gone off with small explosions. Her Majesty was about to dash towards the taller of the two robots, but found herself stopped by the man's outstretched arm. She scowled, but placed her sword back in its sheath.

"Now, how about the kid?" The man held his hands in front of him once again after placing his staff on the ground.

"Unwelcome nuisance. We have what we came for. Full House, withdraw!" The blond haired one said, and after an "aye" from the other, now known as Full House, they disappeared in a red light.

"H-hey! Hold it! I said HOLD IT NOW!" The man called after them, rushing over to the spot where the two robots and Lovino had been standing just seconds before. He cursed as Her Majesty squatted down in front of Feliciano.

"Are you all right, kid? Hey," She snapped in front of Feliciano's closing eyes. "Hey, Gust, I think he's passing out!"

A rush of footsteps. "Get up, boy! Get on up!"

Even with their yelling, Feliciano could only think of his brother…

_I'm sorry, Lovi… I was too weak…_


	2. For Lovino!

Title: Kyoku no Italia

Alt. Title: Song of Italy

Fandom: Hetalia, story line inspired by Song Summoner

Genre: Adventure

Pairings: N/A at moment

Summary:

Five years ago, Feliciano lost his brother, Lovino. After being trained by a kind man to use the power of music, Feliciano is ready to find his brother, and perhaps make some new friends along the way.

A/N: I don't own Hetalia or Song Summoner.

The only people that appear in this is Feliciano (N. Italy, playing the role of Ziggy), Augustus (Ancient Rome, playing the role of Soul Master) and Her Majesty (playing herself) .

* * *

><p><strong>Act One<strong>

_Five Years Later_

Feliciano sighed in relief as he finished his training, wiping his brow with the back of his hand; he was careful not to accidentally stab himself with the sword he was holding in the other hand. He placed his sword back in his sheath before lifting up the decorated tunic he wore over his shirt to wipe the sweat off of the rest of his face.

"HEEEEEY!" He was alarmed as the loud voice called, followed by a hard slap on the back, causing him to let go of the tunic in alarm. Feliciano looked up and gave a bright smile when he saw that it was the "old" man who took him in five years ago, Augustus. After a while, Feliciano had started calling Augustus his grandfather, in respect- and to make Augustus feel old, like he was certain Lovino would have done were he here. "That trainin' feel good?" Augustus asked as he returned the smile.

The teen nodded, despite being exhausted and yearning to sit down and eat some pasta. He mentally frowned when he remembered the promise he made himself- no resting until he found Lovino. "So far, so good, ve…" He added, letting the sound slip by because of how tired he was, though he usually managed to keep himself from doing such nowadays.

"YEAAAAAAH! That's what I like to hear!" Sometimes, Feliciano wondered why he hadn't became deaf with how often Augustus yelled… As if knowing what Feliciano was mentally whining about, the man called out once again. "SAAAAAY! I got something for you, Feli!" Before Feliciano could object, he felt something being placed around his neck; he looked down and opened his mouth in alarm when he saw the Cube Pendant that the man always wore.

"V-ve? But this is your Pendant, Gramps! I- I can't take this!" Feliciano objected, reaching to remove the Pendant. He had no right to take it- Feliciano was nowhere near ready to become a Conductor… at least, not in his mind. He still ran away to escape training every now and then until Her Majesty came after him with her sword, and he still didn't feel comfortable with fighting- picking fights was always Lovino's thing, all he did was run and hide until Lovino was done, then fuss over his injuries…

"You're gonna need it if you're gonna be a Conductor. This proves that you got what it takes." Augustus placed a hand on Feliciano's before moving them away from the Pendant.

Feliciano bit his lip as he processed Augustus' words. "Are you sure I'm ready…?" He supposed that if Augustus believed so, then he'd believe it too- for Lovino.

Augustus smiled brightly as he patted Feliciano on the back. "I taught you pretty much everythin' I know these past five years. Learned it quick, and faster than any of my previous students, too. Of course you're ready!" He laughed his hearty laughter, wrapping an arm around Feliciano and pulling him into a short side hug. "Now, I want to show you the Hip-O-Drome." Before Feliciano could ask what the Hip-O-Drome was, they heard a woman's voice calling Augustus' name. "On second thought… Her Majesty will show you! I'll see you when you're through!" Feliciano opened his mouth to say something, but by the time he could even say a startled "Ve?", Augustus was gone.

"Ve… I wonder who that was this time…" Feliciano muttered before shaking his head. "Never mind…" He shook the ideas out of his mind, deciding he'd rather not know what the man was up to after all. He jumped slightly in alarm as a blue beam of light appeared in front of him, revealing a familiar blond woman- an _angry,_ familiar blond woman.

"Where is that idiot? I was doing something important, dammit! I don't have time for his stupid games!" She growled, apparently not seeing the slightly trembling teen that was standing next to her. "Where the f-?" Her angry expression softened some when she turned and saw Feliciano. "Oh. Did I scare ya?"

"V-ve… You looked really angry," Feliciano stammered, nodding. He took a precautionary step backwards, not wanting to risk anything.

Her Majesty rolled her eyes. "Well, considering that idiot Gust pulled me away from doing… something, 'course I am. Now where is he?" Feliciano swore he saw the air surrounding her darken and their surroundings get colder.

"H-he said that he needed to do something, and that y-you would show me around the Hip-O-Drome…" Feliciano gulped, hoping that he wouldn't feel Her Majesty's wrath. She was a beautiful woman, but when she got pissed, he certainly didn't want to be anywhere near her.

The woman sighed as she took in the words. "Damn that bastard." She muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Feliciano to hear. "Fine. I'll show you. Follow me." She started walking off, muttering something that sounded awfully like a hex…

-Kyoku no Italia-

"This is the Hip-O-Drome." Her Majesty told Feliciano as she pushed open a set of double doors.

"It…" Feliciano began. Her Majesty turned to face him as he entered, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "…Looks awfully plain." He finished.

It was pretty simple, once you looked over it a few times. The Hip-O-Drome was a large circular room, with teal colored floors that had the occasional glowing red line going through it. The only real thing inside was an altar of some sorts that had the design of a record disk on the upper half, and several etchings on the lower part to make a wired chip design. On the walls were several sets of what appeared to be large record disks, leading up to six pillars set up in a circle- in which, what appeared to be a large, glowing cube hovered above, a red background behind it with images of people in darker shades.

All in all, the only thing that looked remotely interesting was the floating cube.

Her Majesty laughed. "I suppose you can say that. But, it's an important building." Feliciano stared at her, confused. "You see these records along the walls?" He nodded as she walked over and pointed at one. "For every record, there's a Tune Trooper. This one right here is mine. See? It has my name on it. When a Tune Trooper dies, or retires for some reason, we take the record down, and replace it when a new one comes. You can say this is our Hall of Records," Feliciano laughed forcefully at her pun, hoping that Her Majesty wouldn't realize that he was faking.

She motioned for him to follow her towards the cube near the back of the room. "Whenever you summon a Tune Trooper, your Pendant resonates with the Cube here. It searches through the list of Tune Troopers until it finds available ones, and then sends them off towards the Pendant that requested them. Of course, if you're an obnoxious jerk who doesn't care if the person is available or not, you can choose specifically who you want." Feliciano took a step back as the creepy aura returned as she said the last sentence.

"U-um… How does the Cube know if the Trooper is available…? Or where they are, ve…?" Feliciano asked, hoping to calm Her Majesty down before he ended up on the wrong end of a sword. He silently promised that he'd never forcefully summon someone and let the Cube decide whom to send.

"Hm? Oh, well, I'm not really certain. It might have something to do with the records, or maybe 'cause all of us Troopers can use the Music in our own ways that civilians can't manage." She shrugged. "If you ever find out, you tell me, all right?" Feliciano nodded quickly. "Ah, we need to get you a record too, since we're already here…"

"Ve? Me? But I'm not a Trooper-!" Feliciano began, but quickly cut himself off when Her Majesty turned to face him. He should probably remember not to object to her again…

"Conductors and Superstars have their own section, since there's not very many of them. We'll have to go into the back, though." Without another word, Her Majesty headed towards the red wall; Feliciano quickly followed, not wanting to make her any angrier.

When Feliciano entered the room that was behind the red wall, Her Majesty was already holding a record and a golden marker. "How do you spell your name? One L or two?" She asked. Feliciano looked at the record, seeing the word "Conductor" over the first three letters of his name. He answered, and Her Majesty continued writing. "You have a last name?"

"Vargas. V-a-r-g-a-s." Feliciano answered, watching Her Majesty write his name in her loopy handwriting.

"All right, I'll finish this up- you can look around, if you feel like it." Her Majesty waved him off, writing some more details on the record label. Feliciano obeyed, curious himself anyway, and went over to look at the small collection of records on the wall.

There were several worn record labels, two of which belonged to people Feliciano had never heard of, one "Soul Master" and one "Ziggy," while the third said "Augustus," all three of them in golden marker with the word "Conductor" above the names. Feliciano looked at the space next to Augustus'- that was where his was going to be, the record proving that he was a Conductor himself.

As he moved on, he came across the set of records he assumed were for the Superstars that Her Majesty had mentioned. There were five worn ones, each of which said "Golden Wing," "Seatellite," "No Future," "Ogre Battler," and "Pleione." Feliciano assumed they were deceased, despite the fact that their records were still hanging, for there was an end date on their records- he had noticed that it was like that for those of Soul Master and Ziggy as well. He'd ask Her Majesty about it once she was finished.

There were five newer records to go with the five older records. Once again, none of the names were familiar to him: "Music Score," "Arch," another "No Future," "Krieger," and "Mágia." Unlike the ones before, these didn't have an end date, meaning they were supposedly still alive.

Feliciano was thinking to himself about what kind of people these Superstars and past Conductors were. He shuddered at the thought that they were all loud and slept around like Augustus.

"There, it's up." Her Majesty said, her voice calling Feliciano out of his thoughts. He turned his head to face her, looking away from the Superstars' records. "Anything else you want to know before I take you back to Gust- and beat him to a pulp?" The latter part of the sentence was under her breath, but Feliciano still caught it.

"Ve… Who are these people…? I thought you said that once they died, that their records are taken down- these people have death dates…" Feliciano asked after hesitating. He gestured to the older records upon the wall.

Her Majesty raised an eyebrow before turning to look at the records herself. She seemed to be caught in a memory as she gazed upon the names, but the look was quickly lost. "I told you this was the room for all Conductors and Superstars, didn't I? We don't take them down, because Superstars at the elite of use Troopers, and the Conductors are similar to the generals of our little 'army', and they deserve a little respect. See, your record and Augustus' has the date that you two became Conductors, in your case, today." As she continued explaining, she also continued to look over the records, specifically the one belonging to the Conductor named Ziggy.

"Did you know him…?" Feliciano began. He quickly cut himself off and pulled his arms in front of his face when Her Majesty growled and stared at him darkly.

"Are you calling me old? Can't you see that this guy died over fifty years ago? I'm not even thirty!" The woman screamed, and Feliciano wished he could take his words back, or at least escape her yelling- honestly, not even Augustus' yelling was worse. At least the man only gave a few random bursts, but when the woman yelled, she could go on and on…

Finally, the woman finished with a "humph." She crossed her arms and began leading the way back to where she had met up with Feliciano.

Feliciano was glad he didn't ask why all Tune Troopers, Superstars, and Conductors had odd names…

-Kyoku no Italia-

When they had returned to the courtyard, Augustus was standing there with a stupid smirk on his face, his clothes and hair ruffled, suggesting something that Feliciano would prefer not thinking about. He ignored Her Majesty's loud outbursts, patting Feliciano hard on the back, which honestly did no good for the already tired boy. Neither did the sudden outburst he gave, adding to the noise.

"ALRIIIIIIIGHT! You're good to go, my boy." He smiled at the boy and angry woman, making her promptly close her mouth shut. "If you keep the music in your soul, there ain't nothin' that can hold you down. Don't forget that, alright?"

"I won't, Gramps," Feliciano promised with a smile of his own. The elder male gave him a quick hug before a comment from Her Majesty about protecting Feliciano's innocence made him let go.

Without skipping a beat, Augustus continued. "Now, if you go down the main road, you'll reach Oppenheimer. The Superstar called Music Score lives there."

"Hold it, Gust," Her Majesty interrupted Augustus, glaring at him more darkly as she placed a hand on both his and Feliciano's shoulders. "You're going to over work the boy. He's already been through a full day of training, and I'm sure he's already exhausted, there's no point in making him go off to Oppenheimer now-!"

"I- it's all right, Her Majesty… It's for Lovino, so I'll be all right," Feliciano interrupted her, praying that she wouldn't get mad again. He knew he had said that he wouldn't interrupt Her Majesty earlier, but if he didn't, then he'd have to wait another day- another day until he found Lovino… Even though it had been five years, he didn't want to prolong his reunion with his brother any longer. He'd stop and rest when he found Music Score.

"See? Feliciano doesn't need to rest! He'd do anything for his brother! Heck, I bet he'd even give up pasta if it meant rescuing Lovino!" Augustus patted Feliciano on the back hard again, though the coughing fit he was going through was caused by the thought of giving up the delicious dish. "Anyway, keep in touch, alright? You know how to summon people if you need them, right?"

Feliciano nodded slightly, Her Majesty having briefed him on how exactly to do so on their way back once he told her he didn't know. "I'll keep in touch, don't worry, Gramps. The two of you will be the first to know when I find Lovino. Promise!" He pulled the two into a hug, hoping that he'd be able to see them again- next time, with Lovino.

Augustus laughed again as he ruffled Feliciano's hair. "You bring him back now, you hear? Here's your things- now get a move on! Don't come back until you find Lovino!" He handed Feliciano his bag as they separated from the hug.

The boy laughed, wiping away a tear that had decided to fall, grabbing his bag. "Thank you, Her Majesty, Gramps. Thanks for everything, I'll be back soon- with Lovino, and with lots of sweets, and pasta!" There was so much more he wanted to add, but he decided a smile would finish the rest of his sentence. He waved goodbye as he walked away on a new journey.

The journey that would bring back his brother.

* * *

><p>End AN: The conductors and superstars that were mentioned (Soul Master, Ziggy, Golden Wing, Seatellite, No Future, Ogre Battler, and Pleoine) was my way of giving them tribute to this story. The others (Music Score, Arch, No Future (the second!), Krieger and Mágia) are the names of the previously mentioned superstars' counterparts. Music Score will come into the story in a chapter or two, the others, will take a while longer.

I was also joking about the giving up pasta thing, I'd never make Feli do that...


	3. Snaps Like Uncooked Pasta

Title: Kyoku no Italia

Alt. Title: Song of Italy

Fandom: Hetalia, story line inspired by Song Summoner

Genre: Adventure

Pairings: N/A at moment

Summary:

Five years ago, Feliciano lost his brother, Lovino. After being trained by a kind man to use the power of music, Feliciano is ready to find his brother, and perhaps make some new friends along the way.

A/N: I don't own Hetalia or Song Summoner.

Angie and her mother are portrayed by Mei/Taiwan and Yao/China. Unnamed teen is portrayed by himself.

Warnings: OOC characters; Snapped!Italy (or at least a violent one.) Also, crappy fight scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Act Two<strong>

Feliciano was considering going back and resting a night after all. He had been walking for hours, and he still hadn't reached Oppenheimer. There was no sign of the town, either, and a quick search in his bag showed that Augustus had forgotten to give him anything he could eat on the run- there was uncooked pasta, and the raw ingredients to make the sauce, but none of it was good to eat raw. Well, there were tomatoes, but unlike his brother, Feliciano preferred making them into a sauce first instead of eating them plain, and if he ate them now, he wouldn't have enough tomatoes to make the sauce for his pasta. A small smile graced his face as he imagined his brother standing before him now, his headset over his ears but not worn properly as their favorite Italian songs played loud enough for Feliciano to hear from his position several feet away; Lovino was telling Feliciano to forget about having enough tomatoes for the sauce, they could buy some more later, and that if they were hungry now they might as well eat the tomatoes.

The idea made Feliciano frown again. "Lovi…" He whispered as he trekked on. "Let's see each other again soon…" He looked up and saw a building- it must be Oppenheimer! He grinned wildly and dashed towards it, careful not to accidentally drop something in his pack. He skidded to a stop as he saw that it was a single building, with no decorations of any sort; the only things in the ground around it were six small pillars of stone. Feliciano unconsciously shuddered- were they graves…?

Feliciano barely noticed the Mechanical Militiamen that were standing there. They were ugly metal things, with a lower body that resembled a spider's, claws for arms, and a completely flat face. There were a few of them, but there could be more in that building, Feliciano couldn't be sure.

"BZZT! HUMANS! ALERT! ALERT!" One of them screamed, alerting Feliciano of their presence. He gritted his teeth, growling softly.

"You stupid tin cans!" He yelled out angrily, hand going to the blade at his waist, rage coming over him. "Where's Lovino?"

If the Militiamen knew what Feliciano was talking about, they didn't care. "BZZT! SYNTAX ERROR." One said, telling Feliciano that they didn't know the answer after all.

"BZZT! HAND OVER THE DESERTER." Another called.

Feliciano hesitated for a second- Deserter…? "What are you talking about?" Who was this "Deserter"?

"BZZT! YOU ARE A SUSPECT. YOU WILL COME WITH US." The first ordered. They began to move towards Feliciano. He flinched, beginning to reach for his blade, not even realizing that he had grabbed a wooden spoon instead.

"Sounds like you're a bit broken, ve," Feliciano said with a teasing smile as he dropped his bag on the ground, as well as the belt that held his blade, thinking it was only a spoon on it left. "Don't worry, I've got some music to fix you right up." He charged towards the closest Militiaman, aiming to slice its head right off, alarmed when what he held in his hand was stopped at the neck of the robot instead of going through. "W-what?" The Militiaman seemed unfazed by Feliciano's dilemma as he realized that he hadn't grabbed his blade after all- but merely the wooden spoon he used for stirring pasta.

Well then. Wasn't that lovely? Feliciano scowled as he blocked one of the Militiaman's claws with his spoon, grabbing the other with his free hand. He glanced back over his shoulder to where his blade lay as he struggled to keep the Militiaman's claws away from any vital points on his body.

_No good,_ Feliciano thought as he swiftly kneed the Militiaman in its torso, knocking it back into another. _No time to get the blade… Trusty Spoon, don't fail me now!_

With a loud cry, Feliciano ran towards the group of Militiamen once again. He'd have to muster his strength if he'd want to be able to destroy the Militiamen with his bare hands- and a wooden spoon. He imagined his brother fighting alongside him, beating the Militiamen with his bare hands, laughing and telling Feliciano he needed to fight more often and get stronger- he'd never be able to beat the tin cans if his arms were made of pasta. Feliciano let out a strange sound that was supposed to be a laugh: arms of pasta, that sounded exactly like something Lovino would say.

"Give me back my brother!" Feliciano screamed, stabbing a Militiaman through with his wooden spoon using strength he never knew he had, before hitting another in its faceplate, leaving an awful dent on it as it crumpled to the ground. Electric cackles, followed by small explosions Feliciano didn't bother dodging- two enemies down. "Where is he? Give him back!" Feliciano continued yelling as he cut through the group of Militiamen- his fist bled as he punched hard enough to break their metal skin, his wooden spoon splintering as he stabbed it through another Militiaman…

Feliciano had snapped.

How? So quickly, so easily… A simple image of his brother calling him weak- that was what caused him to break? Would this happen again if he found out his brother was… dead?

Feliciano wished he knew as his bloody fists broke through the final Militiaman's torso, punching it several more times despite the battle being long over.

_Pull back. Punch through. Pull back. Punch through…_

"BZZT! ERROR! ERROR… BEATEN BY A… HUMAN…? ERRORRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr…" The Militiaman's voice warped and distorted before dying down.

There was no longer a reason to keep fighting.

So why was Feliciano still angry? The tin cans that served the one who stole his brother were destroyed. There was no longer a reason for him to keep fighting at the moment- he should be continuing to Oppenheimer.

_Pull back. Punch through. Pull back. Punch through. Pull back-_

"I thought that _you_ were supposed to be the sane one."

That voice. Feliciano froze as he heard it- he recognized it. Who was it? Why was it important? He didn't even flinch when the robot he was punching so intensely moments before exploded, burning his skin slightly.

"I can't do this all the time, you know. Remember what you told me? 'You need to control your anger,' you said. I can help you with that, but I won't be able to do it always." A hand placed itself on Feliciano's head, ruffling up his hair. "Calm down. You know you've strong now- you've been training for the past five years, remember?" A chuckle from the stranger; Feliciano felt his eyes water as he remembered who owned the voice. "Bandage yourself up, okay? Get to Oppenheimer, ASAP. I can't wait forever, you know." The weight was lifted up from Feliciano's head.

Feliciano turned sharply, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Lovi!" He cried out, wanting to see his older brother right there, smiling. He didn't want to go on this quest anymore. Not if it meant having to fight so much and losing who he was. Feliciano was supposed to be the one who didn't care about anything but pasta and parties and having fun- he wasn't supposed to be fighting. All he wanted was to have his brother back, and tackle him and yell at him for leaving him almost completely alone for so long and cry into his shoulders and hug him tightly and promise that he'd never ever _ever_ let go of him again and- and-!

Feliciano's heart fell. No one was there. There was no trace of the voice- his brother, his dear, dear brother- or anything that suggested someone other than himself and the Militiamen had ever been there.

He let himself cry. He felt he deserved the break, for once. Ever since his brother had disappeared, he had never let himself actually cry- he'd come close, sure, but he avoided letting even a single tear fall.

The teen stood slowly as he wiped his eyes dry with his sleeve, grabbing his belongings from where he had dropped them. "I guess I should go to Oppenheimer then…" He muttered, tearing an extra shirt into bandages for his hands. "Lovino… You better come back soon…"

_Meanwhile..._

_"And so I sing to you, The Song of the Unsung. Through the bright, starry night… From afar they have come," A young teenage girl hummed, sitting on top of a brick wall. She wore a pink knee-length dress that went along with her red flower in her brown hair, one that she had picked herself from her father's small garden. She hoped he wouldn't mind this time, or at least forget his promise to hit her with his wok if she continued to disobey- though that punishment was sort of her fault, seeing how she always talked back at her father. She still loved him, honestly, but she couldn't help herself._

_"Mei!" Speak of the Devil. Her father was now standing at the base of the wall, arms crossed in his over sized sleeves of his red shirt. Mei sighed in relief when she didn't see the cooking pan in his hands. "I told you not to sit up there, aru! You could fall, aru!" He called up at his daughter._

_Mei frowned, but hopped down, taking care to keep her skirt from flipping up. "Sorry, Father… I was singing, and the view is amazing up there," Mei exclaimed, talking quickly. "You should come up there one time, Father! You can see outside!" She opened her mouth, but was cut off by a sudden hug from her father. "…Father?"_

_"Mei, don't give me scares, aru. I don't want you to hurt yourself- after your mother died, and my brother left for Metropolis… you're the only family I have left, aru." Her father said softly in her ear. "Don't do anything that could get yourself killed, all right, Mei?"_

_The girl was alarmed by her father's words, but hugged him back. "I won't, Father." They let go after a moment, both smiling brightly. "Father?" He looked at her questioningly, but let her continue. "What's today's dinner?"_

_He smiled, shaking his head slightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder and lead them back to their house. "It's_ tonight's _dinner, Mei. It wouldn't be dinner if we ate it during the day, would it, aru?" He laughed, then saw the flower in Mei's hair. "Mei… That's not one of my flowers, is it, aru?"_

_"W-what? No! It's not!" Mei lied._

_"Good. I'd hate to dent my new wok, aru." Mei gulped._

Feliciano entered the town, gripping onto the handle of his blade tightly- if it turned out that Oppenheimer had been taken over by more Militiamen, this time he wouldn't grab the spoon!

He looked around Oppenheimer cautiously. No sign of the tin cans that took his brother, thankfully, but he didn't let go of his blade, just relaxed his grip slightly. He glanced at his bandaged hands- he had torn up a piece of white cloth to make them- and idly wondered if they sold some ointment in this town. Though the town seemed to be a lot less like a city than he had imagined, there must be some place to get medicine- he'd probably need a lot on his journey.

"You just come in from out of town?" A voice interrupted him from his musings. Feliciano turned and saw a teenager with messy black hair and a denim jacket standing behind him, his hands in his jeans pockets. He seemed a bit wary of the Italian.

Not seeing why he shouldn't answer, Feliciano nodded, smiling. "Yup! I came from the mansion past Epitaph, ve."

The teen blinked, staring at Feliciano in disbelief. "The Militiamen didn't stop you at Epitaph?"

Feliciano's brows furrowed in confusion at the question. "No, they slowed me down a little, but they didn't stop me." He explained.

"You fought the Mechanical Militiamen and won? I didn't think that was possible!" The teen exclaimed. He stared at Feliciano in awe- Feliciano didn't understand. Wasn't it simple to beat the Militiamen?

"It was nothing," Feliciano assured the teen. "But I didn't come here to brag, ve… I'm looking for someone- a person named 'Music Score.' Have you heard of him?" He hoped that the Superstar was still in Oppenheimer. It would suck if he weren't there…

The teen shook his head sadly. "Everyone here knows about Music Score… but not where to find him." He continued when Feliciano looked at him questioningly. "He started a resistance movement to protect us. It was pretty impressive- he had everyone who could fight in it, and everyone was glad. No one backed down while under his lead. We managed to keep the Militiamen at bay, but then…" The teen sighed. "He up and vanished one day. Without Music Score, the resistance lost its nerve and disbanded, leaving the city defenseless, and you can see how bad it's gotten." He looked around thoughtfully. "We all think it's near the end for Oppenheimer… but with the Militiamen, we can't go somewhere else…"

"Music Score is gone…?" Feliciano repeated, softly. He shook his head slightly- he'd find the Superstar soon enough. "Do you know about a Deserter?" He changed the subject, not wanting to muse on the subject of Oppenheimer's end.

The teen looked back at Feliciano. "The Deserter… It's a Mechanical Militiaman that defected. It's been holed up in the Hyacinth House outside of town, and Full House, the Stargazer who rules the region, sent Militiamen after him. He's the reason why there's Militiamen everywhere." He explained. "They're trying to recapture the Deserter and fix it."

_Full House… That's a familiar name._ Feliciano thought, before heading towards the direction of the Hyacinth House. "Thanks for pointing me in the right direction!" He smiled as he waved farewell.

"You're not seriously going back out there, are you? It's suicide!" The teen called after him, standing there in shock.

Feliciano sent him another reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me- they'll be the ones who'll have to face the music." He dashed towards the Hyacinth House. The faster he found Music Score, the better.


	4. A Friend In A Machine

Title: Kyoku no Italia

Alt. Title: Song of Italy

Fandom: Hetalia, story line inspired by Song Summoner

Genre: Adventure

Pairings: N/A at moment

Summary:

Five years ago, Feliciano lost his brother, Lovino. After being trained by a kind man to use the power of music, Feliciano is ready to find his brother, and perhaps make some new friends along the way.

A/N: I don't own Hetalia or Song Summoner; they belong to Himaruya and Square Enix.

Warnings: slight OOC, and vague fighting scene.

Etc: There are pictures of Feliciano, Augustus, Lovino, Mei and the Deserter on my deviantART page. the link is http:/ anily-akw-dpp-136 .deviantart .com/ gallery/29232015

* * *

><p><strong>Act Three<strong>

Feliciano could see them standing in front the abandoned building that was the Hyacinth House. A small group of Militiamen led by none other than Full House, inspected and secured the perimeter.

"BZZT! PERIMETER SECURED. PREPARATIONS COMPLETE." One of the Militiamen informed Full House- apparently, they hadn't seen Feliciano yet. That was good- while Feliciano never was good with the element of surprise, he would be able to prepare himself without getting seen.

"Your orders are simple: destroy the Deserter on sight." Full House ordered them, his back towards Feliciano. It confused him- what was the point of destroying one of their own? Couldn't they reprogram it? "ATTACK!"

Feliciano dropped his bag, taking care to make sure he was holding his blade this time. "Not so fast!" He yelled as he let himself be seen- so much for the element of surprise. He entered the clearing, his blade level in front of him, ready to attack any of the Militiamen that tried to attack him.

"BZZT! INTERLOPER! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Militiamen cried as they turned to face Feliciano.

"Full House! Do you remember me?" Feliciano yelled over them, determined to get the Stargazer's attention and find out what he did to his brother.

The Stargazer mused for a moment. "Another relic of the resistance, I assume. Militiamen, destr-?" He paused when Feliciano continued.

"My brother, Lovino- do you remember him? You took him from me!" Feliciano yelled again. "I want to know what you did to him!"

The robot hummed as he took in what Feliciano said. "Ah, you wear the Cube Pendant. Yes, I remember who you are- so you've become a Conductor now? How… quaint." He didn't bother hiding his annoyance. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I am in the middle of something; Iv- Number 42 does not like waiting. It is in your best interest to leave now, or I will be forced to attack."

Feliciano gritted his teeth. "Not until you hand over my brother, Lovino!"

"I do not know what became of him, but I know what will become of you! All who disrupt the Network will be destroyed!" Full House roared, watching in amusement as the group of Militiamen all charged at Feliciano. The canons on his arms glowed slightly, but he had no intention to use them- the boy probably wouldn't survive anyway, and… Full House would rather avoid killing the human.

The Italian yelped out as the metal arm of the first Militiaman came down where his head was not even a second ago. He gripped his blade tighter as he was knocked aside with a terrifying _CRACK!_ as his body met with the ground, all the air pushed out of his lungs. He groaned in pain as his blade rolled out of his hand and he struggled to stand.

"Pity," Full House murmured as he continued to watch the Italian fight the robot squad. "I would have expected a Conductor to have more power. Perhaps it is overkill to let all of my robots to fight him… One or two would probably be enough." He began to order some of them to stand down and get working on the Deserter, before one Militiaman flew past him, sporting a large dent in the chest. Full House stared at the Militiaman as if landed on the ground, bursting into flames- what was that? What caused such a dent on a Militiaman? Didn't Number 42 say that no human being could dent their bodies?

Full House's eyes rose to face Feliciano, who was now standing. Blood ran down from a spot above his right eyebrow and he had several bruises already forming on his face. The Italian staggered slightly as the Militiamen moved away, and it was then Full House realized it was the human who had taken out the Militiaman with a single punch. Granted, he didn't get away with it unharmed- his right hand's knuckles had began to bleed through the bandages he wore, and he didn't appear to be able to hold his ground all that well.

"What are you standing there for?" Full House yelled at the Militiamen, suddenly fearful of the new Conductor's hidden strength. "Kill him!" Full House moved slightly further away from the battle, laughing at his cowardly behavior on the inside. Number 42 was far scarier than this human, and Number 42 promised that being a Stargazer meant their alloy was far stronger than the one the Militiamen had- impossible to damage! Even if Feliciano defeated all of his Militiamen, he'd never be able to destroy him!

At this thought, Full House laughed. He only stopped when an explosion interrupted him- this time, two Militiamen had been sliced diagonally by the blade Feliciano held in his left hand, unable to hold it in his bleeding one. How…?

Now, out of the original group of Militiamen, there was only one remaining, positioning itself near Full House. Full House was just about to yell at it for moving near him, before he felt his alloy being cut, slashing at several of the internal machinery- Feliciano didn't even notice the blood that appeared on his blade as he removed it.

He injured him! The blade cut through his armor!

With a shudder, Full House realized that maybe Number 42 wasn't as truthful as he thought about how invincible the Stargazers really are.

"No!" Full House exclaimed, slamming one of his arms into the boy's body- the boy fell with a loud thud, making his injuries worse. "I won't be beaten!" He walked slowly over to the boy, wanting him to fear the moment he'd die, to make him wish that he'd accepted their offer of becoming a machine five years ago.

Feliciano stared at the Stargazer through blurry eyes; he was unable to keep them open completely with the injuries on his face. He made out a red figure slip out from the abandoned building and slice down the remaining Militiaman before making its way to Full House.

_Red…_ Feliciano thought as he struggled to get the figure into focus. _Lovino always wore orange and reds…_

But it couldn't be Lovino, could it? Didn't Number 42 have him?

Full House was nearly upon him now, the light from his canon glowing as he charged it. It was aimed at him, and Feliciano could hear the whirling of the machine's gears as he prepared for the attack.

"BZZZ!" A robotic cry interrupted Full House's attack. The machine turned around as the canon powered down, alarmed.

_A… robot? But…_ Feliciano couldn't finish his thought as the figure attacked Full House with a long lance. Full House spoke as the lance was removed from his body.

"W-what power is this…? Machines and humans, fighting together…?" Full House said softly, his hand clutching at the gaping hole in his torso. "I will destroy you both when I am repaired! BZZKT…" With a red light, the Stargazer disappeared.

Feliciano groaned softly as the figure helped him stand, wondering why a machine helped him. He looked at his savior and was met with a masked face- a metal skull with short fangs and long, downward pointing horns. Pink eyes flashed blue and Feliciano could see strings of code in them before they turned pink once again. The figure had a jet pack on its back, currently switched off; two horns came out of each hand, and two more from each foot. As soon as it was certain Feliciano could stand on his own, it pulled away, saying something that Feliciano couldn't quite catch.

"Pardon?" Feliciano asked, exhausted. He wondered if his savior was speaking English and he just didn't understand because of the pain going through his body even with a simple movement like blinking.

"_Stupido,_ I was telling you that you are an idiot for trying to help me. I could have handled it on my own." Came the response. Feliciano couldn't quite place the accent- but then again, machines shouldn't have accents, should they? "...But thank you." The machine added with a grumble.

The Italian smiled despite the pain. "Ve, you're welcome." He paused as he looked at the machine, with his lance. "You're the Deserter?" If he was the Deserter, it would make sense- the Deserter had gone against Number 42 and that would justify the machine attacking its own kind.

"Hmph, that's what they call me now. The Lancer Militiamen were scheduled for disposal- I decided I wasn't going to let the bastards destroy me." The robot responded, watching as Feliciano swayed slightly. It dug the end of his lance into the ground and made Feliciano use it as support while they spoke, calling him an idiot again. Feliciano couldn't help but wonder why this felt so familiar. "I heard the bastard Full House call you a Conductor. Is it true?"

Feliciano began to nod his head, before he found the action hard to do as the world began to spin slightly. "I became an official one this morning… I knew I needed help, but I didn't think I'd find it in the form of a machine that betrayed its own kind, ve…" Feliciano stated.

The robot scoffed as it crossed its arms, appearing annoyed. "I wanted that bastard dead. I found the chance when he was busy trying to kill you. If it turns out to be in your interest for him to die as well, I'll join you, despite the fact that you're an idiot."

"I'll track him down to the end of the world if it means I can find my brother," Feliciano responded, frowning in disgust. "He took Lovino away from me five years ago."

"The bastard harvests humans and keeps them in his tower. If the bastard took your brother, he might be there. I'll show you there if you don't mind me killing him."

The Italian looked at the robot in surprise. "You're going to help me fight against Full House, ve?"

There was a moment of silence before the robot answered, turning his body to face away from Feliciano. "I'm alone, a defect… I have no purpose in life, no orders to do… My programming tells me I should just shut down and let the bastards reprocess me…" He paused. "…Yet the music you make as you fight speaks to a purpose beyond reason."

Feliciano almost didn't believe it. "A machine moved by music? Ve, I haven't heard that one before… Gramps says music conquers all- he also says 'Hoo! Ha! Feel it! HEEEEEY!'" Feliciano smiled as he heard what appeared to be a laugh from the robot. "I'm Feliciano Vargas, ve. What's your name?"

"I'm identified by the serial number the bastards gave me- XLOV000000000IA. Though I doubt an idiot like you would remember all that."

The Italian blinked, before coming up with an idea. "I'll call you L.O.V.I.N.O., L.O.V.I. for short, ve!" Feliciano said cheerfully, laughing mentally when it appeared that the robot too shared his brother's dislike for the nickname "Lovi."

"I thought that was your brother's name." The newly dubbed L.O.V.I. stated, turning to face Feliciano once again.

"Yeah, but if you remove all of the zeroes in your name, and the 'X' and the 'A,' then all that's left is 'LOVI'! It fits, ve!"

L.O.V.I. sighed, deciding that arguing would be pointless. "Fine then. I accept it- let's just get going so I can kill that bastard."

"Um…"

"What?"

"I'm not exactly in the condition to travel, or fight…"

"_Mio Dio, sei patetico._"

"Ve~! _Mi dispiace!_"

* * *

><p>That's the end of this act.<p>

Stupido: Stupid

Mio Dio, sei patetico: My God, you're pathetic

Mi dispiace: I'm sorry

All translations are Italian- and if you're wondering if this means that L.O.V.I. is Lovino... Well, that depends. Is Z.E.R.O. from the game Ziggy's brother Zero? (I haven't finished the game yet so at the moment my guess is as good as yours.)

And no, I don't think Feliciano realizes that L.O.V.I. was speaking Italian to him.

See you when I'm done with the next chapter, whenever that may be

-Ani ; )


	5. Temporary Peace Between Battles

Title: Kyoku no Italia

Alt. Title: Song of Italy

Fandom: Hetalia, story line inspired by Song Summoner

Genre: Adventure

Pairings: N/A at moment

Summary:

Five years ago, Feliciano lost his brother, Lovino. After being trained by a kind man to use the power of music, Feliciano is ready to find his brother, and perhaps make some new friends along the way.

A/N: I don't own Song Summoner or Hetalia.

The unnamed teen from the previous chapter (was it the previous chapter?) returns! So does unnamed kid, who, wasn't in the actual game, 'cause that was an old lady, but who cares, right?

Warnings for this chap: foreign language (translation at end of chap for those that aren't obvious), lots of time skipping...

**AREN'T FILLER CHAPTERS FUN? NO? WELL TOO BAD, 'CAUSE THIS HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF THEM. LO SIENTO, HAD TO EXPLAIN HOW THEY GOT HEALED AND DIDN'T WANT TO PUT TOO MUCH FIGHTING...**

* * *

><p><strong>Act Four<strong>

L.O.V.I. turned out to be very resourceful, especially when it came to healing people, an odd power for a robot to have. L.O.V.I. led Feliciano into the abandoned building, and to the latter's surprise, it was filled with medical supplies.

"The Militia-bastards blocked off the building here even before I stationed myself in here. They didn't want the human idiots coming here to get their medical supplies whenever they needed it, so they took control of this area in order to weaken their rebellion." L.O.V.I. explained as he searched through the shelves for the proper creams and bandages. "With this area barricaded, the idiots lost their nerves to continue their stupid rebellion after their idiotic leader disappeared. I managed to slip in here because the stupid Militia-bastards they set up around the area didn't know I was supposed to be destroyed- they thought I was checking up on them or something."

Feliciano sat quietly as L.O.V.I. walked around the house, picking up various bottles along the way. "So how do you know what medicine is for what, ve?" He asked when L.O.V.I. finished his explanation of how he came there. "It's not like you need it, ve…"

The robot shrugged slightly as he returned with the medicine, placing them down on the table next to Feliciano. "Unlike most of the Militia-bastards, I can read. I don't know why, seeing as it's a pointless ability for a robot of my line, but it sure helped pass the time while I was holed up in here." He read the label on one of the containers he brought back, about to hand it to Feliciano before he saw that the latter's hands were also injured. "You're pathetic." He repeated from earlier as he removed Feliciano's bandages. Before Feliciano could respond with an apology, L.O.V.I. continued. "This is going to sting, but you better not start bawling like a stupid human baby, or I'll hit you with my lance."

The Italian was about to comment about how cruel L.O.V.I. was being before the cloth that was moist with the liquid from the container met with the cuts on his knuckles, causing the Italian to hiss slightly in pain. L.O.V.I. ignored the sounds coming from the human as he continued to dab the cloth to the visible cuts, cleaning up the blood as he went. "How did you know it was going to sting?" He hissed again as L.O.V.I. dabbed the cloth on the cut above his eye.

"I just do, all right?" L.O.V.I. responded, slightly annoyed. "Any more open cuts?" Feliciano shook his head, saying that everything else were just bruises. "This stuff right here is supposed to help speed up the healing process, to the point where it's at least closed. Can't say it won't hurt like hell, though." He opened a cream and began rubbing it on the now cleaned cuts. "It doesn't work on bruises, but at least it can keep you from bleeding out again. It'll help with the pain if you grit your teeth together."

Feliciano took this as his cue to shut up for a while. The robot was right in the sense that gritting his teeth together helped with the pain, though Feliciano still wanted to at least hiss out as L.O.V.I. put on several layers of different medicines on his wounds, each one hurting like crazy. He let out a relieved sigh as L.O.V.I. finally finished with the medicine. "That's it, ve?"

L.O.V.I. nodded as he closed the jar of cream. "You're going to have some scars now, but better scars than open wounds. At least you stupid humans are smart enough to make this kind of medicine. The bastards would have killed you all if you didn't have this." He said, his words causing the confused human to stare at his knuckles, surprised when he wounds were replaced with the light pink color of scar tissue. "I'm putting some of this in your bag- in case you need it again."

"Ve~! _Grazie_ L.O.V.I.!" Feliciano smiled as the robot rolled his pink eyes and wrapped all the containers together in one of Feliciano's shirts before placing it in his bag. "What about the rest of this stuff? What will we do with it all?"

"Leave it for the stupid humans. There's no Militia-bastards around here now, so they'll be able to get it, and maybe they'll be smart enough to keep some of it in their town instead of out here." L.O.V.I. grunted, zipping up Feliciano's bag. "Now let's hurry up so we can kill that bastard Full House."

Feliciano stood and handed over L.O.V.I. his lance, taking his bag in return. "Let's stop in Oppenheimer and tell them they can get medicine again, ve~!" L.O.V.I. sighed as the Italian ran out of the building towards Oppenheimer.

"Ve~ where is everyone?" Feliciano mused as the two of them arrived in Oppenheimer. He looked around in confusion as L.O.V.I.'s eyes turned blue as he scanned the area.

"I detect humans advancing towards us." L.O.V.I. informed his companion as his eyes returned to their original pink color. "They seem as pissed as hell."

"You monster! Give them back, bastard!" A young boy came running up at them and was soon snatched up in the hands of a dark haired teen wearing a denim jacket. "Lemme go! It's a Militiaman! They took my family!" He yelled at the teen holding him.

"Calm down, ve!" Feliciano responded, putting his hands up in front of him. "He's with me! He won't hurt you!"

The child scowled and continued trying to get free of the teen's grasp. "I don't believe you! You probably work with them!"

"Calm down," The teen said as he approached the other duo. "Sorry 'bout that." He apologized. "You're the one who said he fought the Militiamen at Epitaph, right?" Feliciano nodded, and L.O.V.I. glanced at the Italian with slight confusion. "We can trust him, kid, if he says the robot's with him, then the robot's with him." He said to the kid before explaining what happened to Feliciano and L.O.V.I. "Militiamen came and raided the town while you were gone. The took virtually everyone- old, young, weak, strong… All of them were taken in the direction of the tower."

"Ve? Then we need to go save them now!" Feliciano exclaimed. "We can't waste time-!" He staggered as L.O.V.I. hit him on the back of his head.

"_Stupido,_ even with the medicine, you wouldn't stand a chance after the last battle." The robot stated, rolling his eyes. "We can leave in the morning. The Militia-bastards might decide to come back at night, anyway, so we can help them by protecting them for the night."

Feliciano frowned slightly but saw through his companion's reasoning. "I guess that's true, ve… Do you mind…?" He spoke the latter to the teen, still holding the child in his hands.

"No problem. You can stay with me until you leave."

The Italian smiled, uttering a soft "thank you" as the teen led them to their house for the night.

The robot stared from his spot in the corner of the room near the window, watching his human companion with feigned interest as the latter hopped around the room, trying to pull on a white shirt. The robot (mechanically) hummed softly as the Italian tripped over his own feet in his temporary blindness, but stayed in his position, waiting for the human to pick himself up.

"Ve~ why didn't you help me, L.O.V.I.?" Feliciano almost whined when he finally picked himself of the floor, quickly pulling his shirt down. He pouted as he looked at the indifferent robot, hoping that he could try to force some pity out of him. His anger seemed to be working fine, shouldn't pity work too?

L.O.V.I. stared at Feliciano, his eyes flashing blue for a moment as he inspected the situation. "I thought you were smart enough to put on your clothes, idiot. Besides, there's no way I'm going to help you change, dammit!"

Feliciano frowned slightly. "Ve, that's not nice, L.O.V.I.~!" He plopped down next to the machine, stretching before hearing several satisfying pops from his joints. The Italian tilted his head curiously as he looked at the machine, speaking when the machine appeared to scoff. "Ve… how come you have anger and sarcasm but no good feelings?"

"Machines have no need for such emotions."

"Then why do you have anger, ve? Isn't that an emotion?"

"S-shut up! Just go to sleep, dammit!" The machine looked away, towards the window in the room they were currently in. They could have taken different rooms, but for some reason, L.O.V.I. didn't want to leave Feliciano alone… "I'll stay awake and keep watch. I'll wake you up if it's time to go or if something bad happens, all right?" He muttered, not looking towards the Italian.

The Italian smiled brightly. Well, at least it was something, right? "Okay~ _buona notte!"_ He practically skipped over to the bed he would be sleeping in, causing the robot to scoff once again. "See you in the morning, L.O.V.I.!" He called out before pulling the blanket over his head. Even before the machine could decide if he should reply, he heard the soft "ve~ ve~ ve~" chant coming from the Italian, suggesting he was asleep.

"…_buona notte, _idiot." L.O.V.I. sighed, staring out at the moon shining above them…

The next morning, Feliciano awoke from the sun shining brightly from the window. He yawned, and forced his tired body out of the bed, remembering that today, he and L.O.V.I. were going to the tower to save the townspeople. His body ached slightly, but he figured that was the side effect of the medicine, or the bruises that hadn't healed.

"L.O.V.I.~! _Buongiorno,_ are you awake yet, L.O.V.I., ve?" The Italian said cheerfully as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Ah, the pain running through his body was making it a bit hard to be cheerful…

When he wasn't graced with an answer from the robot, the Italian turned around to face the spot where the robot had claimed his own. L.O.V.I. still sat there, with his lance standing in his hands, and his head leaning against the metal pole. There was no noise coming from the robot, and if it weren't for the fact that robots shouldn't be able to sleep, Feliciano would have thought that was what he was doing.

Slowly, Feliciano made his way to his companion, squatting down next to him, staring intensely at the robot, though the face didn't exactly match Feliciano's personality. He stared at the masked robot for a few minutes, debating which would be more fun- removing the robot's mask, or poking him repeatedly until the robot awoke. Humming softly, the Italian decided he'd wake up the robot the same way he woke up his brother whenever he didn't think Lovino needed the sleep: pulling his curl.

Then again, L.O.V.I. didn't have a curl like Lovino did, but he did possess hair, which was close enough, even though he wouldn't go "chigi!" if he pulled his hair.

_"Tirare~!_" Feliciano said as he yanked on a good portion of the robot's pink hair. He jumped back with perfect timing as the pink glowing eyes appeared and the lance was swiped in his direction- he had to jump back farther since the lance had a longer reach than Lovino's head when he head butted him for waking him up, but that practice made it a lot easier to dodge the weapon.

"_Che cazzo?_" The robot yelled at the human, slowly moving his lance so that the blade wasn't pointed at the Italian. "_Cosa era che per, stronzo?_" The pink eyes glowed a slight red, and while the weapon wasn't pointing at him any longer, Feliciano decided that he'd better answer quick.

"V-ve! I was just trying to wake you up!" The Italian stepped back, showing his palms in hope that the robot wouldn't try to attack him. "I didn't want to make you mad, ve!"

"Bastard. What if I had killed you?"

"Ve? But L.O.V.I. wouldn't kill me~ we're friends!"

"…I'm not going to have this conversation."

"Ve? What do you mean? Oh! It's time to go!"

"_…Perché devo avere bloccato con un idiota come te?_"

"It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs, ve!"

"I'm not talking behind your back, I'm talking about you in your face."

"Ve…"

"_Fàng kāi wǒ,_ aru!" Yao yelled as his wrists were grabbed roughly once again. "Where are you taking us, aru?" He spat in the face of the large machine when his face was forced to face it.

The machine appeared to scowl as it wiped the spit off of its metal skin. "Be silent… and grateful. Soon your soul will be free of rhythm's tyranny." He said slowly, still forcing the man to look at him.

"What are you talking about, aru? Explain yourself!" Yao shouted again as the Stargazer removed his hand and began to walk away. Yao staggered slightly as a Militiaman shoved him roughly, ordering him to move.

"Father…" Mei whispered, grasping onto her father's sleeves tightly as they, along with the rest of the group, began to walk. "I'm scared… I don't like this…"

Yao's angered expression softened slightly when he turned to look at his daughter. "…I know, aru… Just stay strong, and stick with me, aru… Someone will save us…" He didn't dare say out loud the words "I hope."

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Fàng kāi wǒ!- Chinese, Let go of me!

buona notte- Italian, Good night

Tirare- Italian, pull

Che cazzo- Italian, WTF

Cosa era che per, stronzo?- Italian, What was that for, asshole?

Perché devo avere bloccato con un idiota come te- Italian, why did I have to get stuck with an idiot like you

Buongiorno- Italian, good morning

End A/N: I think, next chapter, will be the chapter with the most fights. I'll probably try to fit in all the fights leading up to the boss fight into that one chapter, so that the beginning of the chapter afterwards, it's the boss fight and the Superstar is freed. /shrug/

Also, I don't think Feli's realized that L.O.V.I.'s knows Italian yet...**  
><strong>


End file.
